Star Wars Fall of The Republic
by o9Slayer7o
Summary: See the world in the eyes of a young Sith girl who doesn't know what she really is till its two late
1. Chapter 1 The First Rule

STAR WARS

FALL OF THE REPUBLIC

Chapter 1

The First Rule

The door opened with out a sound as seven dark Jedi walked in with there light sabers in hand glowing like the red

eye of a Kath hound. The room was dark far darker then expected the only light came from other light sabers

hanging on the walls like torches in a cave. Even with there light the room seemed to dark as if there was a battle

between the two and that darkness was wining. As the seven of them walked forward they could make out a

shadow in the distance. This shadow was floating cross-legged in the air. They began to slowly close the gap

between them and the shadow. Fear filled there harts as they soon where more then a few feet away from the

figure. "So" the figure said as he slowly put his feet to the cooled metal ground. "The seven of you are going to try

to take your place as Sith lord" the figure continued as he turned around to face them. "We will kill you and take

your place as leader of the Sith" one of them yelled. The room all the sudden became bright as if a fog was lifted

and it all was visible. The walls where covers with red fabric and symbols lined the floor, and standing before them

was a man covered in black robes. His face was kind looking like that of a genital old man; his right check had a scar

going across it. His head was as smooth as the metal they stud on and in his right hand was a book. "Four girls and

three boys are going to kill me" he said as his eyes moved from word to word. "Tell me then who will rule" he calmly

said with out lifting his head from the book. "We will rule together" one of the girls said. A chuckle came from the

mans mouth "you all can not rule there must always be an apprentice and a master". They began to look at each

other with the desire fore power hidden deep with in there eyes. The girl at the end of them all the way to the right

began to slowly walk backwards. Her light saber was different then the others her light saber was pink not red.

Many times she had protested that it was red but it was clearly a light pink. "What's this" the man said as he looked

up from his book "A youngling". The man chuckled again and went back to reading his book with a smile on his face.

"We will" was all one of them could get out before 6 of them where floating. The girl with the pink light saber

watched as they floated up. A few seconds later she hired a bunch of loud snapping sounds like gun fire she jumped

at the sound. They stayed suspended in mid air a few seconds before hitting the ground. The girl stud there shaking

paralyzed by fear after a few seconds the man looked up. He closed the book and put his hands behind his back

and began to slowly walk toured the girl. "Why are you not dead" the man whispered looking at the girl closely. She

just stud there paralyzed by fear the man slowly began to slowly walk around her. Looking her over gathering every

little detail she felt as if he was staring into her soul he did this for a wile before stopping to look her in the eyes.

"You are vary strong in the force" he said as he looked into her eyes "would you like to become my apprentice" he

said staring at her. She looked over at her dead friends lying on the ground and quickly looked back at the man

shaking her head yes. "My Lord" a man said walking over

"Admiral disposes of this trash"

"Yes my lord" the man said as he waved two guards over to get the bodies.

"Now then the" man said as he opened back up his book "You first lesion will be in pain" and in that moment black

force lightning left his hand. She didn't know how long she was there being torched but she did know what when he

started he was at the begging of his book and now he is all most at the end. Her only relief was when he would

stop to turn the page those few moments felt like heaven. Like a drop of cold water in the moth of a man dyeing of

thirst. Then the pain stopped and of it began to tickle the girl began to giggle before bursting into laughter. The man

looked up from his book as he did the tickling sensation turned into pleaser. The man stopped; as the girl lay on the

ground she could see the skin on her hand flake off at the slights wind or breeze. The man bent down and set his

hand on her charred hair. "Shh now sleep" the man said as he waved his hand over her face. Her body went numb

and her eyes slowly began to close. "There is much you need to do" was all she herd before darkness in braised

her.

Chapter 2

A Rude Awakening


	2. Chapter 2 A Rude Awakening

She sat straight up looking around franticly; she was in a well lit room with bright looking colors. The floor was wood and shinned as if it was just cleaned. The walls had pictures of flowers and plants.

"It's nice to see you up and about" a voce came from to the right of her. She quickly looked to her right to see a boy standing there.

"Who are you where am I" she said franticly looking around as if trying to find a means of escape. Her hart was pounding and her head felt like it was splitting open. She quickly put her hand to it thinking it could help the pain.

"Calm down your going to get your self all worked up; and I don't need you passing out on me again." The boy said as he walked over to a computer and began to mess with it.

"Again you mean I was up before" she said still holding her throbbing head.

"Well not exactly. You where screaming and kicking but you where unconscious." The boy said as he walked over to a counter opposite of the computer. "I think you bit one of the other students" he said looking back as her with a smile. The pain in her head slowly began to subside.

"Where am I" she said with a demanding voce.

"You my friend are on Dantooine in A-."

"I'm not your friend" she said abruptly looking at him with an evil stare.

"Well before you interrupted me. I was going to say you are in a Jedi enclave." He said as he turned around to look at her. She looked down at the blanks as her mind went racing.

"Are you at least going to tell me your name." The boy said as he walked over with a drink she looked up at him and thought for a moment.

"I can't remember" she said with a scared look on her face. She began trying to remember how she got here but it was as if her mind was clouded. When she came close to remembering it slipped away. This made her head hurt trying to think about it.

"Here" he said as he handed her a drink. "This will make you fell a little beater"

"This taste terrible" she said after barley getting down the first sip.

"ya it dose taste bad" he said with a chuckle. She quickly downed the rest of it trying to get the taste.

"Thank you" she said as she handed him the empty cup.

"Your welcome" he said as he took the cup and walked back over to the counter. "Get some rest the masters will want to see you tomorrow." She laded back down on the bed and let her dreams take hold of her as she fell asleep.

Chapter 3

Bad Dreams


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Dreams

She jumped out of bed at the sounds of screaming coming from her door. She quickly grabbed her light saber and

ran to the door but the door was locked from the out side. She drew her light saber and was about to cut trough

the door when she herd a high pitch sound coming from the door. Before her eyes the door exploded as it did she

quickly raped the force around her like a blanket as she was thrown back. Her body slammed against the wall as it

did splitting pain went trough out her body followed by a loud cracking sound. As she lay on the floor in pain three

fully armed Sith troopers walked in "Grab her" one yelled as he pointed to her. With in moments there as a Sith

trooper reaching down to grab her. His dark armor was stained red with blood. As soon as he torched her she

screamed and brought her open light saber across his neck. His head fell next to her as his body fell on top of her

she quickly pushed it off. As she sat up she trough her light saber at one of the Sith troopers the light saber quickly

embedded its self in his chest. She then turned to see the other trooper aiming his blaster at her. Quickly with out

thinking she jumped at him in mid air she felt a pain in her lag she screamed as she slammed into the trooper.

Before she could recover the trooper slammed his fist into her side cracking her ribs she started to scream. A quick

screech was all that came out before the troopers hands where on her neck. The trooper quickly rolled her over with

his hands still on her neck. She laid there pined against the ground, as she tried to gasp for air. The trooper

tightened his grip by this time she could feel her hart beat begin to slow down. She began to punch and kick any

where and every where she could but all it did was make the trooper tighten his grip. She felt the life drain from her

body.

She jumped out of bed and grabbed her light saber her checks where red from crying. "It was a dream" she

whispered with a sob "that's all just a dream". She sat down in the corner across from the door curled up into a ball

and began to cry.

Chapter 4

A New Tail


End file.
